Fun at Weddings
by James Stryker
Summary: Riley and Lucas decide to have a little fun at Josh and Maya's wedding. Takes place after Be My Baby and before Juliet's World.


**Fun at Weddings**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another lovely Rucas one-shot for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Okay, so I have been binging on** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **and I have been inspired by a certain Naley scene in season six episode twenty-three,** _ **Forever and Almost Always**_ **, and there was a scene on the episode where Nathan and Haley have slutty wedding sex at Lucas and Peyton's wedding and the two of them definitely fucked in the women's bathroom. Holy cow! Best Naley in season six! And after watching this scene, I've been inspired to write a Rucas story based on Naley's steamy scene. In this story, Lucas and his wife Riley decide to have a little fun with each other by having "slutty wedding sex" at Josh and Maya's wedding. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language and it will contain smut between Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews. If you don't like reading about smut between Rucas and if you're not mature enough to read it, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters, except for the characters Juliet Friar, Sabrina Matthews and Charlie Matthews. So here it is, the new Rucas story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Fun at Weddings**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **P.S.: This story takes place after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Lucas and Riley are married and they're raising their two-year-old daughter Juliet. Lucas is 21 and Riley is 20 in the story. Maya is 21 and Josh is 23 years old. Also, Maya is now Maya Hunter-Matthews. Oh, and Riley and Auggie's little sister Charlie is five-years old and Maya and Josh's daughter Sabrina is ten-months-old.**

It was a great day for Josh and his new bride Maya. Today was their wedding, a very special day for the two of them. Everybody arrived at this lavish event, especially her best friend Riley, her husband Lucas and their two-year-old daughter Juliet, who flew all the way down from Texas to Pennsylvania just to see the two of them. During the reception, Maya's mom sang for the bride and groom as Maya and Josh slow-danced with each other while their friends and family watched. Lucas was sitting by the bar drinking a glass of champagne while Maya and Josh danced and Katy singing _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel.

"Buy me a drink, sailor?" Riley asked as she walked over to the bar and sat next to Lucas.

"I never drink with the clergy." Lucas chuckled a bit.

"How about a dance then? I would love to dance with my husband." Riley said. "Come on." 

Lucas smiled at Riley as she led her husband to the dance floor. Lucas wrapped his arm around Riley's waist while Riley wraps her arm around his neck with Lucas holding her close as they slow-danced next to Maya and Josh until Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa joined them along with Cory and Topanga and Auggie and Ava. As the two danced, Riley looked into Lucas' eyes and smiled at him.

"This reminds us of our wedding day." Riley said.

"Yeah. We shared that first dance with each other and your Uncle Eric was singing Al Jarreau's _Moonlighting_ , very badly." Lucas said as Riley giggled a bit, remembering what happened on their wedding day. "You do look beautiful tonight, princess."

"Yeah." Riley said. "Well, you look really handsome tonight. Come here."

Riley and Lucas stopped dancing as Riley held her husband's hand. Lucas began to wonder what Riley was going taking him to while she led him into the women's bathroom. Riley opened the door to check to see if anyone was inside, luckily there was no one in the bathroom as she pulled Lucas in and closed the door behind them and locking it.

"Riles, what are you doing?" Lucas asked as Riley pushed him against the bathroom wall.

"Kiss me." Riley said as she removed Lucas' navy blue suit Hugo Boss suit jacket and his blue tie.

"Riley Matthews-Friar, this is a women's bathroom, you're a mother and a paralegal and your daughter is out there." Lucas said, looking down at Riley's hands fumbling with the buttons of his white dress shirt.

"The door's locked and our daughter is with her little girl is with her baby cousin. I'm feeling horny and we need to spice up our sex life. It worked for Nathan and Haley on _One Tree Hill_ , so it'll work for us. Now shut up and kiss me." Riley said as she finished unbuttoning Lucas' shirt.

Lucas smirked at Riley and leaned in to kiss her on her soft pink lips while she pushes his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest and defined abs.

"I don't care if you're turning into Mr. Moral Compass. You are my husband, and you are so damn sexy to me." Riley said as she went back to kissing Lucas.

The handsome Texan deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Riley's mouth, flicking his tongue against hers, making the pretty brunette moan into the kiss as she jumped into her husband's embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the bathroom stall. Riley tried to dominate Lucas' mouth by trying pin her tongue against his but Lucas wasn't the type that would give up easily. Lucas' lips left Riley's mouth as he left a trail of hot kisses down to her neck and up to her earlobe, making her groan softly as he nibbled at it.

"Try to be quiet so nobody could hear us." Lucas said as he continued to suck on Riley's earlobe for a bit.

Lucas stopped nibbling and sucking on Riley's ear, turning her around so she is facing the stall door, his hand were on the zipper on the back of her bridesmaid dress, pulling it down while he kissed the back of her neck, pushing her dress down some to her waist, revealing her lacy white bra.

"So innocent, so pure. Not for tonight." Lucas smirked.

The handsome Texan placed his hands on his wife's breasts, cupping them gently while he kissed her neck, latching his mouth onto her milky white skin, making Riley moan softly. Riley spreads her legs apart as Lucas kept one hand on her left breast whole moving his hand underneath her bridesmaid dress, using his fingertips to rub her through the fabric of her panties. Riley bit her lip and moaned as Lucas continued to toy with her clit. She turned her head and gazed deeply into Lucas' smoldering emerald green eyes. All that she could see in her husband's eyes was pure lust, wanting the need for him to bury his cock deep inside her pussy. What they're doing right now was pretty risky yet so erotic and new. Lucas crashed his lips on top of Riley's soft pink lips and kissed her long and hard, making her moan in his mouth as he dipped his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her like a piston.

"Lucas…" Riley moaned.

"Shhh. You don't want anyone to hear us. Try to be quiet." Lucas said.

Riley bit her lip and bucked her hips while Lucas grinds into her. Lucas kept sliding his thick fingers inside Riley's tight wet hole. Lucas continued to rub Riley's clit harder and finger her slit harder and faster while he kissed her, feeling her fingers running through his light brown hair and gripping it tightly until she reached her peak. Riley tried her best to keep herself quiet to keep the guests from hearing her while she came all over her husband's fingers. Lucas eased his fingers out of Riley's pussy and brought them up to her lips, slipping them in her mouth to make her taste her own nectar.

"My parents are wondering where I'm at. Juliet's going to think that we abandoned her." Riley said after she finished licking Lucas' fingers clean off.

"We have a lot of time in the world, Riles." Lucas said as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers. Riley pushed her matching white lacy panties down, feeling Lucas' erect member running up and down her dripping wet entrance, teasing her a bit and making her whine. Lucas smirked as he stopped teasing Riley and slowly eased himself inside. Riley groaned softly as Lucas placed his hands on her hips and moved his hips back and forth at a slow pace. Riley looked back at Lucas and cupped his face before leaning in to kiss him once more, breaking the kiss to gaze into his eyes, kissing him once more as his pace increases. The married couple's tongues danced in each other's mouths in pure bliss. Riley moaned softly as Lucas dominated her mouth, pinning his tongue against her. The pretty brunette breaks the kiss and placed her hands on the stall door.

"Fuck, you're so tight and wet." Lucas groaned, giving Riley's firm ass a good hard smack making her yelp out a bit loud. "Hey, quiet babe."

Lucas continued to fuck Riley hard and fast, then slow and gentle to tease her, repeating his actions over and over to make Riley reach her peak, moving his hand down to rub her clit, sending her over the edge until he felt her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly around his member.

"Oh, my god…. Lucas…." Riley moaned as she felt her orgasm coming.

"That's it, babygirl. Let it out. Cum all over my cock." Lucas moaned as his thrusts became sloppy.

Riley tried her best to keep herself quiet as she came all over Lucas' cock. Her whole body shook from intense pleasure. Lucas continued to give Riley a few more hard thrusts, moaning out Riley's name as she gave her one last thrust, firing of shot after shot of his cum inside her, slowing down his thrusts to make sure that she's completely filled with his life. Lucas eased himself out of Riley as the loving couple both looked at each other and smiled at each other, giving each other a kiss and laughed at what they couldn't believe what they just did until they heard somebody knocking on the door.

"Oh, crap. Somebody's at the door. Quick, get dressed." Riley said.

The two of them cleaned themselves up and quickly got dressed, then Riley unlocked the door and opened it, only to see Farkle and his fiancée Smackle standing right in front of the door.

"Farkle, Smackle." Riley said.

"Hey, guys. What's happening?" Lucas asked, putting his arm around Riley.

"What were you two doing in there?" Farkle asked.

"Oh, nothing. Lucas was just helping me out with something." Riley said.

"So, you took this hunk into the bathroom with you? Then why was the door locked?" Smackle asked.

"Uh, no reason. She just loves to keep the door locked." Lucas grinned as he moved his hand down to Riley's ass, squeezing it a bit before Riley slaps his hand away.

"Okay, well, Smackle needs to use the bathroom like right now. Unless you two are finished getting freaky in there, I suggest that you let her go in." Farkle said.

"What? You're crazy. We didn't have sex in the bathroom. You have to be insane to think like that." Riley said.

"Oh, really? Then how come your panties are still laying on the bathroom floor?" Smackle asked, pointing out Riley's lacy white panties that were laying on the bathroom floor. Riley's eyes widened in shock as she ran into the bathroom and picked up her panties and entered the stall to put them on while Smackle entered the bathroom.

"What is with you two? You two have a kid and you're having sex in the women's bathroom. What is this, _One Tree Hill_?" Farkle asked.

"Hey, at least Riley and I love to spice things up in our love life." Lucas said.

"Boy, you two are a bunch of horny little freaks." Farkle said.

 **And that was** _ **Fun at Weddings**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed that story and the little** _ **OTH**_ **reference. And boy, Riley and Lucas must've had one kinky sex life. LOL. Next time, I will be writing another story for either** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or** _ **Riverdale**_ **and those two are** _ **His Secret Fantasy**_ **with Lucas, Riley and Maya (Don't worry, it has some Rucas but it will also have Rilaya.) and** _ **A Roommate's Surprise**_ **with Betty, Veronica and Jughead. Which one would you like for me to write next? Also, don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames.) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. Before I go, I would like to address the following, you've probably read the author's note saying that I am leaving Fanfiction because of deadlybelley6369 and her "story". I've read some of your comments and a lot of you want me to stay and continue writing. She might say she's a hero but the truth is she's no hero. Thank you all for supporting me and having my back. All of your comments have inspired me to continue to write. What I'm trying to say is, I am going to take the high road and not stoop to her level. It's time for me to be the mature one. I am going to keep writing on Fanfiction. Expect some new stories from me and more updates. If deadlybelley6369 has something smart to say about me, then I'm just going to ignore it. Don't worry, I've already blocked her for spamming her reviews on my stories that I've worked hard on. Sorry if I had you all worried there. I will not stop writing. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**

 **P.S.: A very special shout-out to Guest #1, Guest #2, Guest #3, chappell007, Cordy's lover, starhunter2505, Taylor Hearts CH, Torigagged, Dark Witch Pan, Boris Yeltsin, playwright82, hopewings6, Joshaya-Lucaya, jaredjwalker1994, Guest #4, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, InuKaglover4ev22, , Lushcoltrane, 1lovesuperwoman, k-1992, rbk2009, somuchlovexoxo, LabRatsWhore, Mr. Authentic, Pukwudgie, CrimsonRangerFan and brucewaynefan. Thank you all so much for having my back and letting me stay. Your words and friendship have inspired me to continue to write and post my stories on Fanfiction. Expect more stories and more updates from me soon. Everybody loves reading my stories and I know that you love reading my stories as well. I love you all.**


End file.
